Under my skin
by Emotionless Artist
Summary: When the worlds cruel and cold. When they've cast you out to die for your differences. Riku goes through hell and back making no friends, his life as a human only seemed normal till now. Getting a stalker fish boy sora who doest talk, whats' on his mind?
1. Chapter 1: Home no more

_**Under my Skin**_

People today seem more hostile with one another. It would seem that the tiniest thing would set someone off and they would end up dead.

People today, they aren't human.

People today, are cruel

* * *

Dragging his feet in the dirt, the clouds hung low in the sky. Sighing his head dropped silver hair swaying in the wind.

An orphan since as long as he could remember, he tried not to think about it. Everyone made him out to be the enemy, the evil one. He was there center of pain. All because he was different, it seemed unfair but to them he was the outsider. He was different and they hated different, different was what got you killed.

Walking his feet taking him somewhere, hopefully. This time it wasn't as bad as other days. He'd been stoned. Though he learned to run fast and to bare the pain. That was exactly what he would do, grid his teeth and bare it, till the very end.

Hearing the waves wash up on the beach the silver haired boys head raises. Was he really so different that he should be punished? Staring at the body of water his hand raises to the level of his eye, as if he were to grasp the object. Watching the waves crash again and again, a thought crawls at him.

Dropping his head he walks not toward the water but along the hill close to the shore. Following the swaying grass to the looks of what was once a prosperous city, but now lay in runes.

His only real home, this was the only thing he had to turn to in the end. Weakly smiling as he approached it soon turned to a frightened look. 'Someone's' been here,' he thinks panicking, 'What if they found me out?' he thinks swallowing quickly hiding behind a pillar.

"You find anything?" a woman barks in a deep voice.

"I thought you said he'd be here," a man barks his reply annoyed, "I thought-,"

"Put a lid on it," she cuts in, "My sources never lie,"

Shaking, 'They're talking about me,' he thinks wanting to disappear, "they have to be," he mumbles on accident.

"What was that?" The man asks excitedly.

Sighing, "Well check it out you dumb ass," shaking her head she walks off in the other direction.

'Oh no," Riku thinks swallowing peeking behind the rubble of a column. His blue eyes widening he ducks sharing at his feet.

Feeling a strong arm grasp around his neck, "Ah," Riku gets out startled.

"So there you are," the man says with a smirk, "And here I thought you were going to show me up,"

The silver haired boy's eyes twitch, 'show him up,' he thinks getting dragged away from his hiding spot. "What are you doing?" he asks stupidly trying to pull away.

"What's it look like?" the man grinned not having any trouble pulling him back.

"Xemnas what do you think your doing?" that same woman says hands on her hips, "He's useless if you rape him now," Sighing she shakers her head, "knock it off," pausing knowing there was a grin on his face, "And not in a sexual way," she then points.

'Raped,' the silver haired victim thinks, "Wait a minute," he speaks up getting both of there attention, "Why me?" he asks tearing from the man's grasp.

"Why you?" the woman asks with a smirk.

Blinking shocked that he got away he motioned towards Riku as if to go get him back. "I'm serious," Riku replies glaring at the man known as Xemnas.

"Because who better?" the woman says taking a step forward grinning, "Isn't that right, Xemnas?"

Shaking his head, "You're asking me that?" the silver haired man says shrugging his arms.

Taking this chance to get away, 'Freaking weardos',' Riku thinks sighing, 'I don't want to know why they were here,' he continues. 'I wonder if they're playing a trick on me,' he ponders.

"Ah where'd he go!" The shrieking voice of that same woman lets out throwing something at Xemnas. "You lost him!"

"I didn't loose him!" Xemnas says coolly, "He's around here,"

"No shit," the woman crosses her arms her short blond hair waving, "Now what are we going to do?" she asks.

Walking off ignoring her babbling, "We're going to find him Laryene," Xemnas says looking behind some rubble.

'No you won't,' Riku thinks annoyed dodging behind a wall that had remained standing over the years. His back to the wall he looks out at the sea. 'No matter where I go,' he pauses staring at the waves the massive body of water created. 'It's always the same,'

"Ah ha," Xemnas says grinning the wall crumbling, "Found you," he says in a cheery voice, "yet again," he adds with humor.

Tripping forward the silver haired boy catches himself before he tumbles over the cliff. Staring down at the waves more ruins lay below. Sighing, "this is getting annoying," he mumbles.

"Well then come here," Xemnas says stepping forward his feet crunching under the new rubble.

"You two," Laryene says appearing throwing some needles towards Riku.

"What are you doing!" the silver haired man screams lunging forward, though it was to late. The silver haired boy's eyes grew wide with shock.

Closing those blue eyes of his Riku gasps feeling warm liquid flowing down his warm lips. 'My head,' his thoughts mumble his head pounding, 'what's going on,' he continues feeling his body get heavy voices swirling around him.

As if he was flying his cares left him. And he felt lighter then air, "What's," he starts too tired to continue on.

* * *

The sound of rushing water hits the beach as the sun goes down. There sat a boy watching, crying as he recalled the events from earlier.

"What you don't have parents?" a girl asked, "The where'd you come from?" seeing him shrug not replying, "Oh come on I was only joking," still not getting a respond from him she sighs. Slugging his shoulder, "Cheer up," seeing him jump, ""We're buds aren't we," she says with a smirk.

"Yea," Riku says seeing the girl shake her head.

"Oh come on!" she pipes, "Say it like you mean it!" swinging on him she laughs her figure fading off her laughter echoing off into the dark abyss.

Refocusing a girl falls to the ground her dress scrapped and dirty. "Please stop," she screams covering her head with her arms.

"Give me a good reason at to why," someone says kicking her causing her to weep farther.

"Please, please!" she begs, 'I don't want to say this,' she thinks, 'I made a promise,' she sighs weeping . Getting kicked again she bites down feeling a warm liquid coming from the inside of her mouth. "Riku doesn't have parents, he's the freak leave me alone!" screaming this she feels a smirk lay upon her. 'What have I done,' cracking her eyes slightly she looks up to see no one around. It was as if a dream, but the bruises and blood were all too real.

Flashing back, "Riku I won't say a word!" that same girl cheerfully pipes up. Grasping his hands to get his attention fully, she looked up into his eyes, "Promise,"

The scene disappearing to black all that remained was Riku, "liar," he says fists clenched yelling in the dark.

* * *

Scrunching his eyes closed from the unfamiliar sensation, the silver haired boy shivers. Shaking his head slowly from side to side he chokes trying to sit up, only to cough up blood. Moaning he lays his head on the ground he felt paralyzed.

"I have to-," he started trying to get up but falling again. Gasping his eyes crack seeing where he was, waves crashing up to where he lay on a fallen pillar hidden beneath what looked like a hollowed out building with rubble every ware as was water. Groaning Riku tried to turn over his hand flying to his stomach in pain, he couldn't speak the pain was tremendous but how did it happen, he didn't remember.

Droplets of crimson blood dropped in the cool clear waters the sound echoing off the walls of his prison. 'What am I going to do now?' Riku thinks depressed the pain growing in his stomach. Attempting to get up again he hears the sound of water splashing, startled his blue eyes rise feeling moist drops along his arm. There before him were ripples where something once was, blinking, "was that a fish?" he questions going pale, 'that must have been a big fish,' he thinks fighting to sit up.

Hearing another splash behind him his silver hair shifts as he turns his head seeing more ripples, "I'm gonna die," he mumbles to himself feeling a warm liquid embrace his arm, "A fish is going to eat me," he says again upset.

Hearing the splash for the third time he jumps at the fact it was right beneath him, sliding from the pillar Riku gasps as his bodies emerged in ice like water. His arms wrapped around his stomach as the water around him discolored his head bobbed along the surface right next to where the ripples had come from, but nothing was there.


	2. Chapter 2: Fish Boy

Chapter Two: Fish Boy

His body, frozen to the bone Riku bobs back and forth trying to find a place to get out of the water. Easier said then done, the ruins seemed to ether be under the water or above and the pillars that seemed to touch the water where to steep to climb. Coughing, he could tell he was getting sick, swimming over to one of the pillars with no option really his good arm reaches out for it when another splash is heard.

Gripping the pillar with his good hand his injured hand raises trying to help also. Grunting as he pulls up slowly raising only to have the water trying to pull him back down, "come on," he tells himself as if all he needed was some encouragement. His hand slipping he gasps but doesn't fall instead being lifted onto the dry pillar, well now wet pillar.

Now wishing he was still in the water he shivers as he looks down his face resting against the cold pillar, his eyes catching the eyes of another. "Who-," Blue eyes blinking taken back he flinches scared diving back under the water, "Ah-," he pauses again his wounded arm reaching out as if it would have stopped him.

Water rippling it seemed the boy wasn't going to surface, "You're kidding me," Riku breaths freezing, "he's got to come up for air," pausing staring at the water, "Wait how'd he get here?" looking around his chattering teeth catch his ears. Freezing, his eyes shut feeling his wet clothes weigh him down a tug at his foot catches him off guard. Wanting nothing more but to drift off his eyes slowly open with a yawn interrupting; feeling the tug again his mouth closes and his head shifts towards his feet seeing the brown haired blue eyed boy from before.

Seeing the odd boy had been caught red handed once again he pulls back showing only his eyes, the rest below the water. His pale arm still attached to Riku's leg his blue eyes bored into the others as if wanting something. Tugging again the silver haired boy can't stay up any longer; his body slumped against the pillar splashing back into the water. Unable to stay awake his body sinks into the waters depths, in its cold embrace.

Blue eyes blinking the mysterious boy splashes back under the water, breathing his body slips through the water with no hesitation. Seeing the silver haired Riku drifting deeper the brown haired boy swam deeper grasping his wounded arm pulling him up.

Coughing a shiver runs up his spine as he groans, "Where am I?" the sound of waves crashing against the shore catch his ears. Sniffling freezing the sun still seemed to be sleeping as the wind took its place blowing against his frozen skin. "I'm so cold I don't think anything will move me right now," he comments too soon as a splash is heard.

Shooting up cold air rushing into his lungs his eyes blinking as they tried to stay open, "Who are you?" he asks seeing the spiked brown haired boy. Waiting for an answer his amazement by the boys cold tolerance caught his attention, "Aren't you cold," he asks his arms folding together for warmth, where he then noticed cloth like material over his wound that didn't hurt; looking at it closer it was from his own clothing. With no reply Riku looks back up seeing the boy closer with a curious look in his eyes. "Will you say something?" Riku asks somewhat irritated.

Shaking his spiked brown hair side to side he doesn't answer back flipping revealing his blue fin as he splashed into the water. 'What the-,' Riku blinks confused, "I'm dreaming or dead," he states sighing shaking his head side to side. Falling back onto the wet sand he sighs, "this is ridiculous," he mumbles mouth open as his eyes gazed over the sky, "first I'm harassed by people weirder then usual then get saved by a fish," hearing a splash he ignores it. Hearing it again his eyes close, 'I can get out of this all I need is sleep,'

Breathing deeply he tries to calm down; his days were normally weird and stressful but today took the cake. Having no luck his mind kept venturing back to earlier where he got attacked and teased, and then the welcoming guests in his so called home. Groaning the splashing noise had stopped and in its place a thud right next to him caught him off guard, surprisingly.

Turning his head to the side, his eyes crack open with the expression, 'what could this be?' that soon changes when his eyes are locked onto a blue pair staring back at him. Blinking numerous times to see if he's imagining it, he wasn't of course, "What are you doing?" The blue fin hitting the ground the boy's eyes blink staring at the other not answering as he watched quietly. "Why won't you talk?"

Closing his eyes the brown haired boy says nothing once again shifting his arm pulling it up, placing his finger against the others lips telling him to quiet down. Eyes drifting up towards a hill overlooking the endless ocean, it seemed as if he'd heard something.

"What?" Riku whispers looking up mimicking the boy seeing nothing, the fingers against his dry lips pull away catching Riku's attention once again as his eyes pull down to investigate. Catching the fish boy crawling back into the sea, the tide pulls him away quickly disappearing as if he was never there, his blue fin waving back before he disappeared completely.

"You killed him!" a woman screams.

"I did no such thing," Xemnas states arms crossed, "He's the one that fell off the cliff,"

"And you didn't catch him why?"

"What do I look like a video game character!" he huffs, "I only have one life,"

"Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Xemnas shrugs yawning, "But I'm tired,"

Growling, "No one cares about you!" Laryene yells, "We need to find a replacement!"

"What about him?"

"You dropped him off a cliff!"

Pausing looking around, "Yea but he's not dead,"

"Oh you know this for a fact?"

"Well there wasn't a splat then he fell," Xemnas shrugs, "Does that count?"

"NO!" she screams at him fists clenched annoyed.

Yawning as the silver haired boy stood up his eyes watering while he blinked, 'where am I going to go now?' he thinks sighing. He couldn't go home; well he could and get caught by those psycho people after his body. Still confused about that, he really didn't want to know it sounded wrong, and illegal. Although in this day and age did the laws really still apply?

Shivering a chill running down his spine people screaming at each other are heard, there voices nearing. His heart stopping he stands there watching eyes wide, 'move,' he thinks his legs not responding, 'move!' he continues with an urgent tone. As the voices approach the water splashes the shore a separate spray hit him. Gasping as the ice like needles pierce his skin over and over, he bites his lip running down the shore towards a cluster of large rocks that seemed to form around the water in a circle like pattern.

His clothing rubbing against his soaked skin his eyes clench shut as the cool air embraced him with an evil grin. Tripping over one of the smaller rocks, seeing as his eyes were closed still, his body crashes into the sand right between two other rocks that could have killed him, or at best, knock him out for along time.

This was getting ridiculous he was beyond cold, freezing, afraid of loosing his limbs he felt that cold. Teeth chattering the silver haired boy lay unable to move, this time even it his life depended on it, he couldn't do it. His energy spent, his stomach growls calling him, 'not now,' he thinks sighing the hair on his neck standing up the ice like air against his wet skin causing him to lock up. "I'm going to die," he mumbles shivering his teeth chattering loudly.

"I don't see anyone," Xemnas sighs looking out at the shore, "Nothing moving ether,"

"Oh," Laryene starts rolling her eyes, "That's wonderful, why don't you go fishing you might catch him,"

Pausing as if thinking on that, "but that cliff is along drop down. Where am I going to get all that fishing line?" Loosing her patients with him she sighs frustrated she walks off in the opposite direction, "Where are you going?"

"To find a replacement since you lost the prime test subject,"

Blinking, "Wait,"

"What now?"

"Give me time I'll find him,"

Thinking, "And give me a reason why,"

"The boss,"

"Fine," she states, "five days tops,"


	3. Chapter 3: Cavern

Chapter Three: Cavern

Waves crashing onto the shore, the sun caressed the ocean in warm colors oranges, reds, and bright yellows too. Birds flew voicing there presents to the world there mind on finding fish. Drawing back the ocean crashes again into the shore peacefully washing sand, "Wake up," a soft male voice calls. Not getting an answer, a wave crashes into the shore with more force, "Wake up please," the same voice calls pleading his arm reaching out brushing the silver haired boys face.

Clenching his fist the silver haired boy doesn't reply again, his body beyond exhaustion, his skin numb it was a question in itself if he could even feel it. Grasping a clump of sand in his hand, Riku chokes feeling another wave crash washing over his body, "I-," he starts choking back water, "Can't,"

Feeling the warm of something press against him he fights to find the strength to open his eyes, only to fail. Warmth, it felt so good to his freezing body, at that moment he didn't care what it was, maybe this was it, maybe this was the end, maybe he was dieing.

Running down the same dirt path he always took out of the town, Riku ran for his life stones being tossed at him with force, "You murderer!" a kid around his age yells.

"Murderer!" another yells throwing another rock hitting him in the head enough to cause blood.

Stumbling almost falling over, 'I can't,' he screams mentally catching his balance taking off again, 'I didn't do it,' the thoughts mumble.

"Kill him!" a girl yells picking up two rocks throwing them, "See how he likes it," she grins almost hitting him twice.

"Yea," others agree chasing after him.

"No," the silver haired Riku pouts feeling everything as he's hit again and again, 'I didn't do anything,'

Running till he felt his legs would fall off he hid down by the shore, if he'd gone to his 'home' they might have found out where he lived. That was if they didn't already know, which the thought scared him they could try to continue this if he returned. Falling over in the sand he lays there his breath heavy, he'd indeed done nothing wrong, in fact it was everyone else that felt the need to kill something and punish the not so normal child.

Such is life in this world, this cruel world.

Being embraced from all angles the silver haired boy's ears pop bubbles heard the sound of water all around him. Opening his mouth water fills the opened crevice shocking him, his eyes flying open his mouth shuts blowing the water out noticing he's underwater. 'What the hell!' seeing he was moving he notices it was that same boy, well fish boy.

Noticing the silver haired boy was now awake the brown haired fish boy swims faster knowing he wouldn't last much longer. His fins in over time he sways and dashes, as if on a race course, through the obstacles ahead, dropping down through a forest of seaweed only to go up again suddenly appearing in a cavern. 'I can't hold it any longer,' the silver haired boy thinks, talking about his breath, bubbles blowing out his nose.

Noticing this, the brown haired boy continues dashing up slowing down breaking the surface his arms release the silver haired boy diving back under.

Choking Riku struggles to stay above the water in his weakened condition, "H-Hey!" he panics arms flailing against the liquid his voice echoing in the empty space.

Feeling something grasp his waist pushing him up the small arms guide him towards a solid ground. Making sure the silver haired boy reaches the solid ground he yet again releases him diving under the water waiting.

Coughing expelling the remaining water he grasps the ledge for life resting his head on the ground getting soil stuck to his face. Dangling in the water he catches his breath swallowing trying to take in what just happened, '"I remember passing out," he swallows hearing his own voice echo, "But, what happened after that?" drawing a blank his head shakes, 'what happened exactly?' sighing it was no use, he'd asked that question his whole life.

Hearing the waters surface break and something flop back in splashing him he shivers unable to pull himself out. Left with the only option to turn around, seeing only ripples of something that was once there.

"W-Who's there?" Riku asks his brain scrambled up it not even occurring to him that it could be that spiked brown haired fish boy. Breaking the surface again, sure enough it was the brown haired boy from earlier. Staring at him, the thought then hit him and made him feel slightly dumber then he was. So, looking away Riku glared to himself, saying not a word.

However the fish boy looked at him curiously, blinking he inches himself closer to the silver haired boy, getting Riku's attention.

"What do you want?" he asks slightly embarrassed his eyes darting away arms tightly held to the shore.

Blinking again the boy moves foreword saying not a word, stopping close enough that Riku could not look at him, his eyes close and his mouth opens a hand raising itself covering his mouth, he was yawning.

'Can fish people get tired?' Riku questions giving him a weird look however the urge to yawn also overcoming him, "Don't do that," he yells his echo yelling back twice as loud scaring the fish boy off as he dived back under the water for the third time.

Watching the water calm Riku's pale eyes remain locked on to that spot that once was occupied, 'Oops,' he thinks he didn't want to scare him off what if that was the only way out of here. Blinking the thought never occurred to him, turning around again "I'm stuck?" he whispers hearing a faint echo. Unsure of what to do he used his arms to move his body through the water finding a shallow end, allowing him to drag himself up out of the water. He couldn't do much, but the least he could do was get out of the water and take his clothes off to dry. If he stayed in those clothes he would, if he wasn't already, get sick.

Laying on the cold dirt nude Riku's blue eyes slowly close his back turned to the water he curled up getting as close as he could to keep warm. His arms wrapping around his legs he yawns again, 'stuck in a cave,' he thinks his eyes closing, 'there's nothing I can do, right?' He was starving so looking around would spend more energy he didn't have not to mention he couldn't see in the dark so looking around would only get him lost, he could barely make out the water as is, seeing as it was slightly a different color.

Though on a possible good side, it was quiet down here and no one would find him maybe he was destined to live his life in a place like this, isolated from the world and it's cruel ways. Dozing off, he didn't need sleep he'd been sleeping all he time lately, but his situation begged to differ, "there's no point really," he faintly yawns again hearing a mumbled echo, 'it's all the fish boy's fault,'

Covered in blood it was hard to know where it started and where it ended, "I have to get this cleaned up," Riku's voice states sighing there wasn't anything he could do now. 'How could this happen,'

Whipping the blood away, or so he thought, it smears across his face, 'this is entirely my fault,' his thoughts pout staring at the dead body laying not even two feet away.

The body belonged to that girl, his former friend; he didn't even know her name.

"You killed her!" Someone screams his status in the village going down even more.

"No," he replies quietly shaking his head his fists clenched, "I didn't," 'it was an accident,'

"Yea right," another kid yells, smugly grinning his hands covered in blood also.

Her death had been anything but an accident, and not at the hands of Riku. Especially him, of all people couldn't comate something as horrible as this. His heart aching there wasn't any use in denying something they refused to believe.

Another memory, best not remembered.

The shifting of something on land draws attention back from his light slumber, but doesn't get his attention fully. Laying there he felt weird, he wasn't cold he was warm, 'how?' he thinks dizzily lightly shaking his head sitting up hearing something jump into the water.

Closing his eyes he yawns waking up tears coming to his eyes, rubbing them he then reopens them noticing he can see, "How," Riku voices the echo asking him back. Looking to his right by his feet lay a fire which shocked him enough but there was also fish around it roasting. Blinking rubbing his eyes, "I'm seeing things," he tells himself the echo also telling him that. Though the smell begged to differ, and his stomach agreed on the option they were real.

Also around the fire were his clothes, they even looked somewhat clean which baffled him. Though at the time, he cared for nothing else then to eat and get warmed up.


	4. Chapter 4: Intro SoRa

Chapter Four: Intro So-Ra

Of five fish left for him he ate all of it leaving only the sticks that had squired them, throwing them into the fire as he finished them one by one. Hearing the sticks crackle and pop in the fire as they're eaten away the silver haired Riku reaches for his shirt, he'd put his pants on before indulging in the food. Throwing the shirt over his head his arms appear first through the torn sleeves then his head through the torn whole meant for his head.

Hearing a splash his head turns spotting the brown haired boy from earlier his arms resting on the ground his tail flipping in and out of the water. His curious blue eyes watching the silver haired boy intensely, "You left this for me," Riku asks pointing to the fire, "didn't you?"

Seeing him nod he sighs relieved, "I see," he mumbles smiling, 'how did he manage that?' seeing the fish boy slowly sink back into the water Riku dives after him, "Wait!" he yells the echo twice as loud. Getting a face full of dirt his hand grasped onto the others hand, "Don't go," he coughs spitting out dirt.

Shaking loose dirt from his hair and face he looks up seeing the boy with a frightened look in his eyes, "Why don't you say anything?" Riku asks, "What's your name?"

The pale smaller hand not pulling away a murmur is heard the brown haired boy takes a breath his mouth open as if to say something. Seeing the silver haired boy's excited face only seemed to farther his nervousness, blushing the boy pulls from his grasp diving under the water.

'Damn it!' Riku cusses mentally his face turning to a scowl his hand grasping dirt, "why won't you talk," he lets out a mixture of questioning and hate in there the echo reflecting more emotion in it as it bounced of the top of the water and deeper into the cavern.

Sighing it was useless, "I didn't even get to thank him," Riku pouts having positioned himself by the fire again occasionally looking at the water to see if the boy had quietly snuck up without his knowing. Though every time so far left him sighing looking back into the flames of the now dying fire, 'what am I going to do when it dies out? I won't be able to see a thing,' concerns arise and this only makes things worse on his end, "Please come back," he mumbles pouting pulling his legs to his chest resting his head against his kneecaps.

'Come on stop moping around,' Riku's thoughts pick up looking around once more resting on the darkened area away from the water. The dim fire light couldn't penetrate it as it lingered consuming what was there, leaving its shadow.

A shiver going down his spine hearing what he thought was a moan or some sort of call only after he thought he saw something did he move, "what the-," scrambling to his feet his blue eyes lock on the shadowed area.

Hearing that noise again only louder he looses his nerve stepping down, 'I'm unarmed and don't know what it is,' he thinks stepping towards the water away from the light. The sound of it getting closer only makes him take another step back estimating its size. Hearing the splash of water his head turns seeing the boy once again.

"Hey-," he starts the fish boy jumping out of the water pushing Riku forward towards the sound as something flies out hitting Riku in the face. Causing him to fly backwards, landing himself in the water in the arms of the boy who wouldn't talk.

Coughing something heavy remained on his face his arms flailing trying to get it off he hears it scream in a high pitched voice of a squeak. "Get it off!" Riku yells feeling tiny claws latching onto his cheeks.

"So-ra!" the high pitched voice squeaks again not liking the watch as it splashed on its body, "So-ra!"

"Get off!" Riku yells his hands flying to the thing that had now talked trying desperately to get it off.

"So-ra help," the think squeaks tearfully digging into the pale boy's skin feeling it's grip slip, "So-ra,"

Struggling, the thing goes flying plopping in the water a screech heard as it struggles to stay above the water. As the silver headed boy gasps for air the grip on him is released causing him to sink somewhat as he swam to the edge. "So-ra! Sora!" that squeaky voice calls taking on water panicking the splashing of water slowly disappearing.

The fire still hanging on Riku tries to pull himself out of the water laying on his stomach with his success looking to the still water and the dead silence not suiting the situation. 'What was that?' he thinks freaking out feeling dirt imbed itself in his scratched cheeks as he panted from the frightening experience.

His eyes cracking watching the silent water and its silent ripples the brown haired fish boy off to the side of him with something in his arms. "H-Hey," Riku breathes sitting up seeing there was something in his arms. Twitching he swallows seeing the thing released moving towards him slowly.

Pausing, the black object shakes back and forth water flying from its coat releasing a sigh or relief, "So-ra thank you," it squeaks politely.

'So-ra, sora?' The blue eyes shifting to the fish boy, "Sora," he breaths holding that breath seeing the boy react, "that's your name?" he questions his heart skipping a beat. The brown haired boy looking at him he blinks his mouth parts as if he was to speak.

"Don't talk to him like you know him!" that squeaky voice screeches lunging at Riku ready for attack.

"Shit," Riku gasps that thing hitting his face again knocking him to the ground, "Get off!" he screams tugging at the thing clinging to his face for the second time.

Splashing in disapproval, the small fuzz balls attention turns to the boy identified as Sora, "But so-ra," it pouts dismounting from the face hearing another splash his brown head shaking back and forth.

"What the hell are you!" Riku screams his fists clenched his echo twice as loud, "And who do you think you are!" growling the fire wavered before going out. Sighing annoyed his eyes narrow, "wonderful,"

"So-ra why did you save him?" the voice asks agitated also. Not getting a reply it nods arms crossed eyes closed, "Alright so-ra if you say so," it says turning towards the silver haired boy, "Don't you dare try anything So-ra trusts you,"

Blinking Riku stares in the direction the voice came from, or so he thought anyway, "Trusts me,"

"Hmf I don't know why," the voice growls, "stay were you are so-ra is watching you," the thing continues running on deliberately jumping on Riku's head sinking its claws into his head.

"You little-," Riku starts turning reaching out for the thing wanting to throw it against the wall or possibly drowned it in the water. Sitting in the dark waiting the silence didn't suit him, so he inched his way towards the water following the sound it made, 'Sora must be here still,'

Feeling the ground drop off the water met his bare feet and the sound of something about to run away brings out his voice, "uh Sora don't leave," Riku awkwardly lets out thinking of there last encounter.

Half expecting the brown haired fish boy not to listen to him the silver haired Riku sighs, his legs in the water completely and head positioned down, "I'm all wet again," he sighs feeling something slimy brush against his feet. Pulling away slightly Riku sighs again hearing the surface break his head raises, "How did I get here," he asks his hand reaching out running into something soft and also wet, "hu,"

Tracing his hand through it back and forth he feels Sora pull away causing him to lean forward loosing his balance diving in the water the brown haired boys hair still in his finger tips. The water pulling him in deeper his sight was no good down here ether though his hands found Sora, grasping around his waist feeling the dorsal fine on his lower back. Opening his mouth to say the fish boy's name he chokes forgetting he was underwater as the water rushed into to waterless crevice. His arms loosening almost releasing the fish he had no damned air left; after all he wasn't prepared for this.

Trying to get to the surface the brown haired Sora blinks able to see everything, getting nose to nose with Riku he helps guide him up, and along with locking his lips with the others giving him oxygen on the way there. The whole time arising feelings Riku thought he'd gotten rid of.

Breaking the surface Sora simply pulls away looking at Riku innocently as he notices the fire had been lit again. Riku on the other hand could feel his heart race in his throat and he was unsure whether to thank him or get mad, "Um-," He starts his eyes locked on the boy happy he was able to see again, though not quite registering what started the fire. "Thanks," he smiles uncertain leaning closer to brush his lips against Sora's own feeling his face heat up at not being rejected.

"What do you think you are doing to So-ra!" that squeaky voice screams pounding on Riku's head knocking him back into the water only to jump on Sora's head. "So-ra don't get to close to the pervert,"

Surfacing pissed off, "What's your problem!" he yells fists clenched for the first time seeing what was talking, "what the- you're a-," Riku starts staring at the small rabbit like person.

"Stay away from so-ra," it states its cheeks puffing out and long ears standing straight up.

"He came on to me!"

"So-ra wouldn't do that!"

"Oh yea!" Riku yells fist clenched and out of the water, "You wanna bet!"

"So-ra did you really?" the rabbit like creature asks its eyes all watery looking down at the owner of his head, "No, so-ra don't do it he's bad news!"


End file.
